Dark Watcher
by KitsuneAmbassator
Summary: Mizuki D. Kiya has been asked to watch over a certain swordsman. She takes her job very seriously, but her past may get in the way and put her new crew in danger. Zoro/Oc Stupid summary but the story is good.
1. Meeting

**I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters! **

**The idea came from LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm. (Witch is fantastic so you should go read it.)**

**The OC Kiya, however, belongs to me!**

* * *

><p>"THAT MAN!" There was a scream from the ruins of Don Kreg's ship. He pointed though the smoke. "THE MAN WHO DESTROYED OUR SHIP!"<p>

Everyone was staring in shock, "Is he 'Hawk Eyes'?" Zoro whispered to himself. All the cooks were standing by looking perplexed. They were mumbling to each other about the normalcy of the new comer. He wore a black long-vest over his printed shirt; both hung open revealing his toned, lean frame. His black pants were loose and shoved into the tops of his boots. His black hair was cropped short and his beard and mustache were neatly trimmed.

"His weapon is on his back…He is Hawk-Eyes, the greatest swordsman in the world." The head chef told his confused crewmates.

"Why did you follow us? We don't have anything to do with you!" Another crewmate of Don Kreg yelled at the imposing man.

Hawk Eyes tipped back his hat and regarded the man, "I just want to kill some time."

"Hey, Hawk-chan!" A small girl appeared from behind Hawk Eyes. "I'm hungry. Do you think the chefs are too busy to make me a snack? I'm hungry." She flipped over his shoulder and landed in the man's lap.

"I believe that with this weakling attacking their ship they will not have time to get you anything Kiya." He told her, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes. She gave him a radiant smile.

"Weakling?" The crewman who'd spoken before yelled and fired a shot from the guns in each hand. Hawk Eyes drew his sword from his back and deflected the bullets easily.

"It won't work. No matter how many times you shoot him, he'll just deflect it." Zoro told the startled men. "I've never seen such gentle swordsmanship before…" He looked over the girl lounging in his rival's lap. Her black pants were low slung and her shirt was black and lacking sleeves and three inches off the bottom. The skin of her abdomen that was exposed looked silky soft and had a pale luster to it.

"Yeah! Hawk-chan's the best!" She gave Zoro a thumbs-up and winked one of her almond shaped green eyes at him. She pulled up one of her long legs to fix the ties on her knee-high black boots.

"You would do well not to stare so at my companion." Hawk Eyes told the other swordsman. Zoro glared fiercely at the older man. Hawk Eyes placed Kiya on the deck of their small raft and stood. He crossed to where Zoro was standing, "What do you want?"

"The ultimate power." Zoro growled as he tied his black bandana over his dark green hair. "Fight me. You're free, right?" He drew his swords with a devilish grin.

"He's Zoro the pirate hunter!" The crew of Don Kreg's ship howled in realization, seeing his three swords.

"Hawk-chan? What're you going do?" Kiya wrapped her arms around Hawk Eyes's waist from behind. She kept her eyes on Zoro while she addressed her companion. "Kid's got spirit. I can feel it. What do you say you don't kill him?" She shrugged as he looked down at her incredulously. "I like him. He's got spunk, and _potential_."

"Fine. I will do my best." Hawk Eyes told her. "Now go sit out of the way. With those weaklings would be best."

Kiya nodded and walked past Zoro and patted his arm, "Good luck, Pirate hunter. You're going need it." She giggled and winked at him. She darted to where Hawk Eyes had pointed. "This'll be fun to watch."

Luffy glanced at her, "Who're you?" The other two men watched her with interest but Kiya only ignored them.

"Mizuki D. Kiya. Nice to meet you what's your name?" She grinned and held out a hand. "Don't worry; I'm not going get involved with this fight. Hawk-chan hasn't had fun in a while, he needs it." She reassured the boy, Luffy nodded and shook her hand and told the strange girl his name before he turned back to the battle.

Kiya noticed something odd, "Hey Hawk-chan! Why're you using the tiny one?" Kiya called to her friend, "It's insulting when you do that you know!" Hawk Eyes's glare was more than enough to silence the small girl. They watched as Zoro made his first attack. Luffy and the two men yelled in shock when Hawk Eyes blocked it with ease. The exchange went on a little longer with Hawk Eyes knocking down the man several times. Kiya cheered on her companion while the men with her howled in anger.

"Uh-oh." Kiya mumbled suddenly. Luffy glanced at her then back just in time to see Hawk Eyes stab Zoro in the heart. "What're they saying to each other?" Kiya grumbled and looked on curiously. Suddenly her eyes widened with shock "Oh god, he's not…"

Luffy looked sharply at her as Kiya jumped up. She put one foot on the railing, ready to jump in as Hawk Eyes drew the sword from his back. The two men were screaming and Kiya couldn't look away as her friend cut his opponent. Still, Zoro stood and turned arms wide.

"SWORDSMAN!" She screamed as he slashed Zoro across his chest. Luffy and the other men were calling his name and screaming in pain for their fallen friend. Kiya looked at them sadly, "I am sorry." She jumped down and darted to Hawk Eyes's side. She raised her index finger and shoved it in Hawk Eyes's face, ready to scold her friend fiercely.

"YOU!" Kiya heard a scream from behind her. Kiya groaned inwardly and looked over her shoulder at the noise, she and Hawk Eyes side-stepped just in time to see the straw hat boy rocket past the two of them and fly into a hunk of wood that was Don Krieg's ship.

Hawk Eyes glanced at Luffy as he tried to free his head from a wooden board. He turned away. "Don't worry. That kid's still alive." Both Kiya and Luffy stopped their verbal assaults and looked at the man in shock.

Kiya looked over in shock to see the two men from before haul up the green-haired boy. "I am Dracule Mihawk. It's too soon for you to die. You have to learn more about the world, you have to become stronger Roronoa Zoro! Dare to challenge me again, boy!" Mihawk shouted to the small boat.

Kiya sighed and put a hand on her hip. The swordsman's crewmates were calling him and crying. They paused as a sword appeared from the boat, "Luffy? Can you hear me?" A weak voice drifted to them. "I'm sorry for making you worry. From now on I'll never lose to anyone ever again! Until I can beat that man, I will never lose!"

Mihawk grinned and put an arm around Kiya's shoulders, "Kiya. Watch this boy for me. Make sure he doesn't die, so he can face me again one day."

"Awww, Hawk-chan! Why?" Kiya grumbled. "I don't want babysit that green-haired weakling! Besides! Pops'll get mad if I don't come home soon!" Kiya looked franticly for a reason to stay with her friend.

"Please Kiya. I'll talk to your 'Pops'. He'll understand." Mihawk kissed her on the cheek lightly. When they separated Mihawk turned to walk away. Kiya sighed huffily and walked to Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy. Mind if I join you? Apparently I've got a boy to look after…" Kiya asked crossing her arms over her chest. Luffy grinned at his new friend and nodded.

"Go with them. We've got to get back out navigator. I bet they could use your help." Luffy turned away to face Don Krieg and Kiya jumped into the boat.

"Hey, Roronoa. What you just did was the stupidest thing I've ever seen." She growled at the man. She took the bandages and gently started to wrap the giant scar her friend left. "Geez, Hawk-chan really over did it…"

Zoro opened his mouth, but Kiya placed a hand over it. "Now don' you start talking'! It's amazing that you're not dead!" Zoro grinned at his new crewmate before he fell asleep. Kiya looked at the other three men, "Alright, who're you three and where're we going'?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I'll update when I can.<strong>


	2. Finding Nami

**I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters! **

**The idea came from LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm. (Witch is fantastic so you should go read it.)**

**The OC Kiya belongs to me!**

* * *

><p>"There it is! Do you think Nami's in there?" Usopp wondered aloud. The trio was approaching the island that Johnny had directed them to. Kiya was dozing at the back of the small boat while the boys were sheeming in the front.<p>

"First, we need to find where Nami put the ship, and then we'll cut her to pieces." Zoro snarled. Kiya sat up with a groan, every time she decided to take a nap that stupid boy was up and about.

"Oi Roronoa!" Zoro's looked over his shoulder annoyed. Kiya walked over and grabbed the man's ear, "What do you think you're doing? Go lay down!"

"Let me go! Untie me!" Zoro raged. Kiya looked at him disapprovingly. Usopp and Johnny had tied Zoro to their small mast in order to prevent him from escaping and possibly killing Nami. She agreed to it because it prevented him from moving around.

"Now stop struggling, you'll re-open your wound." Kiya knelt by the green-haired swordsman. "Don't make me sorry I asked for your life, ok?" She tapped his nose while Zoro gaped at her. She turned away to help the other two dock.

"Fishmen!" Usopp and Johnny hissed and completely bypassed the port.

"What're you idiots doing'?" Kiya yelled and punched both of the boys in the back of their heads. "There was a port _right there_!" She pointed violently and glared at the shaking men.

"There were Fishmen! I got scared!" Usopp yelled at Kiya. His legs were shaking violently.

"Coward…" Zoro and Kiya chorused.

Kiya yawned and sat next to Zoro. "I'm tired…" She leaned back and tucked her hands behind her black hair. Her eyes fluttered shut for only a moment before their other two companions screamed.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Johnny and Usopp suddenly jumped off the boat. Kiya groaned and went over her options. She could swim away and risk Zoro getting hurt without her around, or get captured to protect him. She slumped over like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"What're you doing?" Zoro hissed struggling against his bonds. Kiya barely shook her head, but Zoro noticed.

"Got you!" Two Fishmen appeared over the side of the small boat. "Huh? Only two people? I guess the others knocked out the girl and abandoned you…" They sneered at Zoro who was planning Usopp and Johnny's violent deaths.

"Yeah, I guess" Zoro groaned and looked curiously at Kiya. She opened bright green orbs that shined with excitement and winked at him before closing them again.

* * *

><p>"Remember! Fishmen are both God and Creator!" The Saw fish man was telling Zoro. Kiya was still pretending to be unconscious and made sure that her hair covered her face while she tried to untie her bonds. She'd been ignoring everything the shark-man had been rambling on about, finding him long winded and annoying.<p>

"I'm sick of hearing this speech." A girl walked out of Arlong Park's building. "You're always ranting on about this." Now Kiya chose to take a look at the new enemy through the curtain of her ebony hair. She was the same height Kiya and had short orange hair. She had a thin frame and large curves, not very impressive if somewhat questionable taste in clothes in her own opinion.

"Hey, Nami. Why're you so friendly with these guys?" Zoro growled at the girl. Kiya inwardly, so this was the girl they had to save. She grumbled to herself and went back to her bindings.

"I was a pirate from the start. Surprised?" Nami got close to Zoro's face and smiled maliciously.

"No, I was never sure of you from the start. I knew it all along." Zoro retorted. Kiya frowned she knew he was planning something from the grin on his face.

"At least you're smart enough to know you were tricked. Now you're beginning to irritate me." Nami stood back up giving Zoro a deadly look.

Zoro's mouth stretched into a sly smile and threw himself backwards into the pool. "SWORDSMAN!" Kiya couldn't stop a scream from escaping her throat. She yanked out of her hand bindings and worked quickly on her feet, she paused as the girl Nami dove in after him.

"Hmm, looks like you finally woke up." Arlong snickered at Kiya. Her hair had fallen from her face giving the fish men a first class view of her pale freckled face. Arlong looked closer for a moment, "You look familiar." He was interrupted by Nami resurfacing, dragging Zoro after her. His attention focused on them as Kiya yanked the last rope free. She stayed where she was, curious about how events were turning out.

Zoro coughed up some water and sneered at Nami. "Be quicker next time, I almost drowned." The orange-haired girl jerked to her feet, rage burning in her eyes.

"Stop mocking me!" Nami screamed and stomped on Zoro's back. Kiya's teeth gritted and she stood up slowly, approaching the pair. He grunted painfully as she grabbed his throat and picked him up so their faces were level. "You're wrapped in an awful lot of bandages." She noted. None of the Fishmen were moving, they merely watched the show.

"I just couldn't find my shirt. That's all" Zoro snapped, grinning. Nami snarled and punched him in the stomach. He yelled in pain and Nami dropped his shaking body on the ground. Nami turned to walk away but a force hit her face and rocketed her across the courtyard.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you." Kiya stood by Zoro's pain-wracked body glaring daggers at the girl. The Fishmen stared at her in shock as Nami laid for a moment on the ground. Nami slowly crawled to her feet and rubbed her face where Kiya's fist had slammed into her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kiya-san." Arlong smiled warmly at the Kiya and spread his arms in welcome. "It's been too long. I almost didn't recognize you!"

Kiya grinned at the shark-man and propped a fist on her hip. "Hey Arlong-san. Long time no see."

Arlong frowned for a moment, "Why are you protecting that swordsman Kiya-san?"

Kiya laughed briefly, "_That _weakling?" she jerked her thumb at Zoro over her shoulder. "Hawk-chan just told me to keep an eye on him. It's obvious that he's not strong enough to face Hawk-chan, so I'll get to go home sooner." She shrugged, trying to sound disinterested. In truth, her mind was reeling with frantic ideas to keep Zoro alive. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going let some honor-less woman kick a man while he's down." She glared violently at Nami again.

Arlong laughed and shook a webbed finger at Kiya. "You always did have an overdeveloped sense of fairness." Kiya grinned, but Zoro and Nami saw her fists shaking in rage. Kiya knelt down by her charge and looked over his injury. She probed here and there to see if the bindings needed to be changed.

"Kiya-san! Do me a favor and toss that kid in a cell, alright?" Arlong was at the door of the courtyard looking back. Kiya didn't like the look on his face, but she nodded and forced a smile on her face. "And Nami, help her out."

Nami bristled, but nodded to the shark-man as he left. When she turned back Kiya was walking away from the cells and to the building, pulling her hair up as she went. "Get lost girlie before I decide to kill you, 'kay?" the raven-haired girl called. Nami gave the girl's back one last glare before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I'll update when I can.<strong>


	3. Lies and Truth

**I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters! **

**The idea came from LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm. (Witch is fantastic so you should go read it.)**

**The OC Kiya belongs to me!**

* * *

><p>"She said to escape but I promised Luffy I'd bring her back." Zoro sighed to himself and stretched his arms above his head. It had only taken him seconds to escape with the help his watcher had given him.<p>

Kiya groaned tiredly as she walked out of the building feeling refreshed. She really needed that shower. She surveyed the wreckage and put a hand on her black clad hip. _'What am I gonna do with him?'_

She walked to where Zoro was laying and patted him on the head. He glanced at her in irritation and snatched her hand. Kiya's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she opened her mouth to reprimand him, only to be interrupted by her charge by him dragging her over the back of the chair and into his lap.

"Don't pat me on the head like I'm some kid." He growled at Kiya and dumped her in his chair before walking away. She gaped at the man's back for a moment before recovering her composure.

"You won't get out of here just walking. Let's hitch a ride from Hatchi." She passed the swordsman and leaned over a railing next to the sea. "Hey, Ha-chan!" Kiya called and waved to a strange looking fish man standing by the sea. "His name's Hatchi, he's not too bright, so don' worry." She whispered to Zoro

"Kiya-san! Hi! I bet you're looking for Arlong-san, but he went to the village," The man stretched out his six arms in helplessness.

"Yeah, I know. This guy's a guest and we're going go to see Arlong, okay?" Kiya smiled radiantly at the man, "Do you think you can give us a ride?" Hatchi nodded happily and gestured for them to get into the pot. They took off in an instant and got to the village in a manner of minutes.

"The Kokoyashi village is where Arlong went. I'm going to go," Hatchi waved to the pair and swam off.

"Okay, we need to find our long-nosed friend." Zoro and Kiya said simultaneously. They glanced at each other and set off.

"Wait…" Kiya paused remembering something, "Wasn't Usopp going to look for us?"

"No! That mean's-"

"He's going to Arlong Park!" They yelled and took off at top speed. They were half-way there when a strange noise echoed through the woods.

"What was that?" Kiya asked. Zoro shook his head and they continued running. Suddenly a ship shot out of a copse of trees. "WHAT?" Kiya screamed and grabbed Zoro to hurtle out of the way. The ship crashed into them and they shot across the small field.

"What're you playing at?" Zoro yelled at his Captain. He rubbed his head painfully and Kiya got up groaning. She checked Zoro for new injuries and cleaned up the cut on his head.

A blond man in a suit jumped off the boat and raced to her side, "Oh my! You're that girl, who was with Hawk Eyes, aren't you?" He smiled dazzlingly at her. She glared darkly at him and went back to Zoro's new injuries.

"I'm not playing! I came to bring Nami back with us. Anyway, where are Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy dusted himself off.

"We were on our way to Arlong Park. They'll kill Usopp if we don't get there in time." Zoro stood and started to jog away with Kiya on his tail.

"Usopp was already killed! Sister Nami killed him!" Johnny appeared at the edge of the field.

"THAT'S A LIE! NAMI WOULD NEVER KILL USOPP! WE'RE FRIENDS!" Luffy shook Johnny and was yelling in rage.

"Who's your friend?" A voice called from behind them. Nami was approaching them, annoyance written all over her face

"What do you mean? We're friends; I've come to take you back with us." Luffy looked confused and scratched his head.

"You give me such a headache. Friends? Don't make me laugh." Nami looked at the group emotionlessly.

"See? She's a cold-hearted witch who'd kill anyone for her own gain! I saw her kill Brother Usopp with my own eyes!" Johnny screamed pointing at the orange-haired girl.

"So? Do you want revenge? If you want Usopp, try looking at the bottom of the sea." She sneered at them.

"Watch your mouth!" Zoro yelled and charged. Sanji raised his leg to kick the swordsman but both Zoro and Sanji's leg were stopped dead. Kiya stood with Sanji's ankle in her hand and her other hand was on Zoro's chest.

"That's enough." She growled at the men. Her glare froze the men's protests in their throats.

"Just get out of here. I don't want outsiders to waste their lives." She glared at all of them, "Leave, you're starting to piss me off!"

"Come here Roronoa. You're still bleeding." Kiya ignored the girl and pulled Zoro to her by his chin. She dabbed at the wound and cleaned it up as Nami finished yelling at the crew and left in a huff. Yosaku and Johnny bid Zoro and the others good-bye, saying that they weren't ready to die just yet.

"So Nami-chan already killed that long-nosed guy?" Sanji was leaning against a tree. Zoro sat a little ways away; Kiya had finished cleaning Zoro's cuts and was lying on her side facing her charge. She was half asleep but listening intently for any signs of danger.

"Maybe, Nami may be small, but she beat me up once. So maybe she really did kill Usopp." Zoro looked over his shoulder at the cook.

"Small?" Sanji glared. "Nami-chan's breasts are not small!" He yelled and kicked out at Zoro. Zoro blocked him with the scabbard of his remaining sword. Kiya jerked up and the three looked in confusion at the man between Zoro's sword and Sanji's foot.

"Usopp! Nami did this to you?" Luffy was holding his friend after Zoro and Sanji let the black-haired man drop. Kiya loomed darkly over the two men.

Kiya was holding Zoro and Sanji by their ears. "No it's these guys' fault."

"We need to help Nami. She's the one who saved me." Usopp was frowning.

"It's hopeless. You can't do anything to change Arlong's system." Another voice called from the edge of the field.

"Nojiko!" Usopp looked over to her. "She's Nami's older sister." He explained to the others. Nojiko said that she would tell them Nami's history. Luffy walked off and Zoro leaned against a tree.

Kiya flopped next to Zoro, leaning against his uninjured side. "Don't move. I'm going take a nap. You're softer than the ground." She growled at him. Zoro was startled but let her be.

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours later and the Straw Hats were searching for their navigator. They found her in the middle of the street with a knife. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely and Kiya winced in sympathy.<p>

"What do you want? You don't know anything!" Nami snarled at Luffy as he approached.

Kiya rolled her eyes and went back to lounge next to Zoro. "I trust you won't get yourself killed. I'm going to stay with Nami." Zoro looked up sharply at the girl. "Don't worry, I won't kill her."

Luffy walked back to them, "Let's go."

"Yeah." Kiya watched the men walk off and smiled to herself. She turned away from them and walked over to Nami and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her while she cried. "Hey, it's going be alright. Stop your crying" She said gruffly.

"Why're you here?" Nami wiped her tears and got up. This time there was no malice in her tone as she rose and started walking. Kiya rose and followed her.

"Well I figured I'd let your crew help you out. They wouldn't like it if I went in and stole all their glory, huh?" Kiya grinned and winked. Nami looked shocked. "What're you looking' at me like that for?"

"What do you mean steal their glory?"

"I was traveling with the greatest swordsman in the world. I also have a bounty on par with the strongest of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Kiya laughed. They reached a small house and Nami let them in.

"Really?" Nami looked at the woman curiously. "How did you get a bounty so high?"

"Oh! I can't tell you that." Kiya laughed again and shook her head. "Only that you guys aren't the first crew I've ever sailed with." Kiya's smile faded as she lost herself in the past. She jerked up suddenly and took some bandages from Nami. "Here I'll get this. Now let's go cheer for your boys." She wrapped Nami's shoulder tightly and helped her to her feet.

Nami nodded and offered Kiya a smile as they raced toward Arlong Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Chapter 4 is on its way.<strong>


	4. Lougetown

**Hello everyone! I'm back now let's get on with the story!**

**Kiya: Oi!**

**What?**

**Kiya: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Eh?**

**Kiya: *eye roll* She doesn't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to LokiRavenscraft for the idea for this story! Go check out Galestorm it rocks! **

**The OC Kiya belongs to me!**

**Kiya: I am _no one's _property!**

**Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up!**

* * *

><p>"ARLONG!" Nami howled from the gates of Arlong Park. Kiya stood just behind her and surveyed the wreckage. Her green eyes fell on Zoro, lying unmoving on the ground Arlong's feet. Kiya's throat tried to work sound out and the world zeroed in on the swordsman. Kiya couldn't even hear what Nami and Arlong were yelling about, all she felt was a fire hot rage. "Everyone please fight with me!" Kiya jerked back to reality. She smiled viciously and pulled two long-bladed dueling knives from her hips.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kiya and everyone in the area jerked their heads toward the sudden yell. Kiya shook her head and snickered. She looked back to see Sanji dive into the pool and Hatchi dive after him. Kiya opened her mouth to scream at Zoro. "Rotten egg shot!" something exploded on Arlong's hand. "I've come to save you Zoro!"

Kiya watched with renewed horror as Zoro swung his barrowed swords at Arlong. "NO! YOU _IDIOT_!" A ragged scream broke from her throat as Arlong lifted him by his neck and tore off his bandages. Everyone froze staring at the horrible wound that stretched across the man's torso. Kiya darted from her spot, unfrozen by her blind rage. "I worked hard on wrapping that you JERK!" Kiya screamed charging the shark-man.

Arlong sneered and lashed out, hitting Kiya clean across the face and hurtling her to the ground. Zoro coughed and growled weakly. Kiya started to get up slowly, to everyone could feel the murderous intent radiating from her body. "Big mistake Arlong." Her voice was like ice as she wrenched Arlong's hand from Zoro's throat and caught the half-dead swordsman.

"IM BAAAAAAAACK!" A scream echoed throughout the courtyard. Kiya grinned viciously as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, "Let's switch Kiya-chan!" was all the girl heard before she and her charge were shooting across the sky.

"AH!" Kiya woke up with a start as a large stone fell on her arm. She sat up quickly to see that Zoro had disappeared. She raced to Arlong Park to see him grab a Marine official. "RORONOA!" Her scream made the swordsman freeze. He looked over his shoulder as the black haired girl stomped over to him. She paused and looked him over before slapping him violently across the face. Everyone watching gaped in shock, they saw her trembling. Zoro turned back to her, holding his cheek and barely heard her whisper, "Don't you ever pull something like that again." She turned away and strode into the town without looking back once.

* * *

><p>hands painfully and thrashed against the doctor. Kiya held down his shoulders and fought to keep the man still. When the doctor paused Zoro stopped moving and Kiya was able to let go for a moment.<p>

"If you don't get patched up all nice, you'll never get to face Hawk-chan." Kiya leaned back in a chair by his bedside. Kiya hadn't left his side since he came back from dealing with the Marines. She grabbed his hand, "Squeeze when it hurts. It'll help." She laced their fingers together and his grip tightened painfully on her hand as the Doctor resumed treating his wound.

A couple nights later, despite Kiya's disapproval Zoro joined the several day celebration. She checked on him several times, but mostly kept her distance and allowed the man to enjoy the party. The day of their departure Kiya was lounging in a hammock that she made while she waited with the crew for Nami to come on board.

"Kiya." She kept her eyes closed; she knew exactly who was addressing her. "Why were you so worried?" Zoro tilted his head slightly and frowned deeply at the attractive girl in front of him.

Kiya opened one of her eyes and glared at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about Roronoa." She closed her eye again and tried to resume her nap.

"Don't play this game with me, Kiya. You looked terrified when Arlong ripped off my bandages" Zoro frowned. Kiya's mouth twitched and the tall man took notice. He sneered slightly. Neither of them noticed that the ship began to set sail; they were too wrapped up in their banter. "If you-"

"If you happen to be under the delusion that I have feelings for you-" Kiya sat up and propped her cheek against her fist, watching as the swordsman's smirk faded. "Then allow me to rectify the situation." Zoro glared suspiciously at the girl as she jumped out of her hammock. She grabbed him by the ear like she usually did and dragged his face down to her level. "You are absolutely correct in that assumption. I have to like you to some degree to want to keep you alive at all."

Zoro frowned darkly as Kiya sauntered away to look at the ocean as they got under way.

Kiya was dozing in the sunlight several days later when Luffy started yelling again. "We're going to the Grand Line!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked out over the ocean. The small crew was doing their own thing. She drifted over to where Nami was reading the newspaper and rested her chin on the navigator's shoulder.

"Hey Kiya. What's up?" Nami didn't bother to look up. The small guardian was very fond of the navigator and read over her shoulder often.

"Just seeing if my bounty went up." She grinned and snatched a small pair of papers. One had Luffy's face on it and the other was her own Wanted poster. She snickered at her picture, Hawk-chan had been furious when he saw it. It showed her winking and flipping the bird to the den den taking her picture, with a giant grin.

"I've got a bounty!" Luffy yelled happily. He held up a flier with his picture on it. Kiya giggled to herself and went back to her hammock. Right when she was laying down Zoro spoke up and pointed out to the sea.

"I see an island over there." Kiya glanced at the island and nodded to herself.

"That's loguetown. It means that we're pretty close to the Grand Line." She explained to the small crew. "A huge drawing point to this town is the Execution Platform where Gol D. Roger was executed." Luffy's eyes started shining as Sanji stated dancing around Kiya praising her for her knowlage.

They docked and the crew left the ship and made their way into the town. She hopped off deck and followed her charge. In such a large town she needed to keep a close eye on him. Zoro took some money from Nami and waved to Kiya to follow him. She sighed heavily and walked to his side. "What're we looking for Roronoa?"

"New swords. You're friend broke mine." Zoro had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking around fascinated. Kiya rolled her eyes and kept close to him. They both looked up as they passed two men making a scene. Kiya walked closer with Zoro close behind her. She walked up just in time to see a woman with a beautiful sword cut down two large pirates.

The woman lost her footing and fell on her face. Kiya winced sympathetically and nudged Zoro, handing him the girl's glasses, she'd caught them as they'd flown into the air. "Here, looking for these?" He handed them to the girl with a smile.

The girl looked at him and took her glasses, "Oh! Thank you very much." She smiled warmly at him. Zoro jerked back in horror and grabbed Kiya's arm before racing away from the female swordsman. Kiya protested but Zoro shook his head violently.

"Roronoa, let's try this shop." Kiya dragged her charge into a shop by his haramaki. He rolled his eyes and followed her to the front desk. "I need to buy a sword. I've got 100,000 berri and need two." She held Zoro behind her as she grinned at the shop owner. The shop keeper frowned and sagged against the counter. "They're not for me." She clarified, "For him." She jerked her thumb at Zoro and went to the section with throwing knives.

Kiya looked up as the girl from earlier walked in. She watched her make a scene for a moment before turning back to the long-handled throwing knives she was looking at. Kiya half-listened to the conversation the swordswoman was having with Zoro. She snickered when the girl mentioned that he reminded her of Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter. "Smoker-san is not a Devil!" Kiya dropped the knife she was holding with a loud crash.

The others jerked toward her. _'Smoker? Major Smoker?'_ Kiya thought franticly. _'He's here?'_ Kiya picked up the knives she'd dropped and went to the counter, where the other three had started talking about the cursed sword in the 50,000 berri barrel.

She barely twitched as Zoro threw the sword in the air and held out his arm. She knew the sword would pick him so she wasn't worried. It rolled over his arm and slammed into the ground. "I'll take it." He grinned and walked to Kiya.

"Wait! Here take this sword as well. They're both free." She shop keeper gave Zoro another high-grade sword. Kiya paid for her new daggers and followed Zoro out.

"Feel better Roronoa?" she asked. She truly wondered, she'd only ever seen Mihawk carry one sword.

"Much, I feel more secure." He sighed happily and watched her for a moment. He never could figure out what the small girl was thinking. She brushed her long hair over her shoulder. His eyes lingered longer than he intended and Kiya's crystal green orbs cut to him, sensing his stare.

"What're you looking at Roronoa?" Kiya growled at her charge. He shook his head and she looked back across the street seeing their crewmates. "Oh! Hey guys. Where's Luffy?"

Nami was holding a large bag while Sanji and Usopp were hauling the biggest fish Kiya had ever seen. "He was headed to the Execution platform to check it out." Nami told the others.

"Isn't that right here?" they all whirled and looked toward the platform where Usopp was pointing. "What's he doing on the execution stake?"

"I'M THE ONE WHO'LL BE THE PIRATE KING!" The small crew heard their captain yell. They face-vaulted as they saw Buggy the Clown standing over Luffy with a sword in his hand, ready to end their captain's life. Kiya, Zoro, and Sanji all stayed where they were to help Luffy while they sent Nami and Usopp to ready the ship.

"Stop!" The trio yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Sanji and Zoro charged forward while Kiya walked slowly behind them taking deep breaths to ready herself for the attack. She hadn't used her power in a long time and she wasn't sure how much energy it would take.

Kiya ran to where Zoro was cutting down every enemy pirate in sight. She took a deep breath, "DUCK!" She screamed and swung out her arms and spun quickly in a circle bending at the knees as she did so. When she faced front again and stood slowly she nodded satisfied, everyone in the courtyard who'd been standing were now in a painful heap on the ground. Zoro and Sanji stared at their friend in total shock.

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Kiya!" Luffy called the members of his crew. "Sorry, I don't think I'm going to survive this time." He laughed as cheerily as he always did.

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" The trio yelled. They ran to the Execution stake but a giant bolt of lightning reached it before they could. The three stopped at the base of the platform right as the happy captain landed lightly in front of them and scooped up his signature straw hat.

"Come on! Let's get to the ship!" Luffy darted off with his friends on his tail.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Kiya and Zoro saw the girl from earlier blocking their path. "I will take Wadoichi from you!" she drew her sword.

He sneered but Kiya ran past. "We don't have time to play Tashigi-chan! Give Smoker my love!" Kiya yelled back at her while they kept running. Zoro stayed behind to fight the swordswoman.

"Huh? Who's that standing over there?" Luffy asked, there was indeed a man standing directly in front of the fleeing pirates. They tried to get past but the man

"Smoker?" Kiya howled in horror. "Of all the inconvenient times for you to show up, you had to pick now?"

"What? What's a warlord's pet doing here?" He asked amused.

Kiya yelled in rage and charged the man. "I'll show you pet!" She drew her new dueling knives.

Smoker dodged the knives and swirled the smoke, trying to catch her. She barreled into the Marine, catching him by surprise. "I've been demoted." She hissed, "And I wasn't his _pet_. Companion would be a better word for it, charge would be good as well. But Hawk-chan's put me in charge of keeping one Roronoa Zoro alive." Smoker frowned darkly at the girl and grabbed her before throwing her into a wall. Kiya sagged with a pained yelp. She was still weak from using her power earlier. She couldn't get up in time to block Smoker from slamming her Captain to the ground.

"Luffy! C'mon!" Zoro yelled at his captain. Luffy somehow managed to throw Smoker off and darted after his first mate. Kiya staggered to her feet, but Sanji scooped her up and ran after them.

"Put me down you blasted cook!" She protested. He shook his head and smiled at her saying that _'A princess should be carried.'_ She bent at an excruciating angle to kick the cook in the face.

They got on deck and Sanji set her down. Kiya's dizziness came back to her in a rush. Her head spun and she grabbed the railing, gasping slightly. "I guess I'm out of practice." She choked before her eyes rolled up and she collapsed on deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! <strong>


	5. Kiya Sleeps Too Much

**Insomnia will be the death of me... so here's another chapter.**

**Spotlight time for LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm as usual. Thank you Loki, dear, for the inspiration.**

**Kiya: Oh, before the hazy-minded author forgets. She doesn't own One Piece or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>She stirred groaning. Kiya started to sit up but a finger pressed into her forehead and pushed her back down gently. "Don't move" A voice rumbled. Kiya froze and groaned in exasperation.<br>"Let me up stupid boy."

"What was that Kiya?" The swordsman sounded amused. Kiya sat up and groaned as her head spun. She grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on and clutched her head with the other. She raised her head and glared at the green-haired swordsman, realizing that it was his shirt that she was clutching.

"Where are we?" She grumbled and untangled her fingers from Zoro's shirt. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious.

"We've made it to the Grand Line. We're headed to some people's home town to re-supply." Zoro explained. "You've been unconscious for almost a week." Kiya rubbed her head and stood up, staggering briefly. She righted herself before Zoro caught her. She saw the worry in his eyes and blushed; she felt a strange feeling mixed in with her irritation.

"Hmmm, I'll be out in a second." She shoved him out of the room and made her way to her closet. She tugged on loose black cargo pants and a ribbed dark blue tank top. She tucked the pants into her calf-high boots and slipped a couple of knives into the tops. She sighed and walked out of her room onto the deck.

"Kiya!" Luffy hurled himself at her and they both crashed to the deck. She giggled as the boy snuggled into her. "We were worried! Zoro was watching you the whole time! He wouldn't let us in because he said not to bother you!" She pushed her captain off of her and smiled warmly.

"Kiya-chan! Finally you've been released from the disgusting clutches of that Marimo!" Sanji floated around her and kicked Luffy out of his way. Kiya stood and smiled at her crewmates. She glanced at her charge with a sly grin, he wouldn't look at her and Kiya could have sworn that there was a light blush on his cheeks. Then she turned to the pair who didn't belong.

Kiya stared at the girl with long blue hair in interest. She looked over the railing to see a town come into view. Before Kiya could turn back to the pair they dove over the side and swam to shore.

They docked the ship and jumped down to meet their welcoming party. She frowned to herself as the whole town cheered and started up a party to welcome the pirate crew. The whole situation seemed suspicious.

The party was going strong, Kiya watched the festivities from a darkened corner. Zoro and Nami were drinking half of the men into a coma while Sanji flirted with a large group of women. Her captain was eating enough food for an army; a cook had already passed out from the strain. She smiled to herself as a tall broad man swaggered over to her.

"Having fun girlie?" He slurred, grinning widely at her. Kiya still felt uncomfortable and she was worried about what their motives were.

"Yes. Thank you." Kiya slapped a large fake smile on her face and stood. She walked away from the man and straight to her charge. He looked up at her over the rim of his glass. She looked at him briefly and took his cup from him, he opened his mouth to protest but Kiya only took a large swig from it. His eyes widened as she gave it back.

"Oh! Another drinker!" The men cheered and gave her a glass filled with rum. She smiled lightly and started to drink. She choked and spluttered as Zoro slung an arm around her waist and dragged her into his side. He laughed uproariously and downed his sake, Kiya watched him carefully while he drank. She didn't see any traces of drunkenness until he slammed his latest drink onto the table and sagged.

"I'm done. I can't take it!" He laughed.

"Oh my! That few drinks has downed our mighty swordsman?" Kiya snickered and stood to get another glass. She swayed, slightly tipsy. Zoro growled at her and snatched her arm.

"What was that Kiya?" He slurred. "You don't look much better." Her eyes widened and she yelped as Zoro dragged her down onto his lap with a grin. She gasped and snarled at her charge.

"What're you doing?" She wiggled as Zoro nuzzled into her hair. Kiya blushed violently and shoved at his chest. Zoro's lips grazed over her ear and he whispered something to her. Kiya's eyes widened then narrowed at the green-haired man before laying back. "Clever boy."

Kiya tried to relax as Zoro's body pinned her to the wall. She closed her eyes and twitched as Zoro's steady breath tickled her. One of his hands ghosted her ribs and she jerked away from the touch with a choked giggle.

"Hmmm?" Zoro's eyes lit up. He barely brushed his fingers over the spot again. Kiya let out a small squeal and tangled her left hand in his hair.

"What was all this I heard about you keeping your crew away from me while I recovered?" She tugged gently on his hair to get him to stop tickling her. He froze and tried to sit back. "Ah, ah. We're supposed to be asleep, remember?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You needed rest." Kiya felt his face heat up. She let it drop for the time being but she was getting an uneasy feeling. She was distracted by Zoro brushing his hand over her ribs again.

"Enough of that Roronoa." She hissed in his ear. Zoro snickered and relaxed against the small girl. She drifted off to sleep, lulled by the head radiating from the tall man's body. She may have dreamed it but Kiya swore that something warm pressed to her cheek before she fell asleep.

Kiya jerked awake as someone grabbed her arm. Her first reflex was to throw them through the wall, the man from earlier flew through the stone and rolled out into the street. Kiya stood in the hole looking at the wreckage in front of her; Zoro and Luffy were yelling and fighting each other while a man and woman were trying to get their attention by yelling pointless threats. Kiya strolled out at a leisurely pace, stretching out her arms for a fight.

_'I'm sleeping way too much lately…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>

**Kiya: What's all this crap?**

**What? I'm the author, I can do what I want.**

**Zoro: O.o You're ticklish?**

**Kiya: Eh? All this stuff and the only thing you see is that I'm _ticklish_?**

**Zoro: What? The rest was ****logical to me.**

**Kiya: Shut up Swordsman!**

**Heehee you two!**

**Kiya and Zoro: Shut up you! **


	6. Getting Out and Learning Something

**New chapter!**

**Spotlight time for LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm as usual. Thank you Loki, dear, for the inspiration.**

**Kiya: Author...**

**Ok! Before Kiya scolds me again, I do not own One Piece! But I do own Kiya!**

* * *

><p>Kiya recognized the man and woman as two Mr. 5 and his partener and rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?" Kiya's grin was sickly sweet, but her tone dripped venom. The pair froze and stared at her wide eyed. They opened their mouths to speak but Kiya threw them out of the way before they could say anything. She giggled and turned to break up the fight between her friends but Nami beat her to the punch.<p>

"Wait! Please! You must help me!" Kiya stopped and dropped her head in one of her hands before glaring over her shoulder. Engram was lying on the ground clutching her ankle, she groaned and sagged slightly.

"Fine. I'll watch your princess." Kiya sighed and turned away from the man. Kiya walked back to her friends to tell them about their new assignment. Zoro looked up and his eyes widened, he opened his mouth to yell. Kiya jerked her hand up and caught the bounty hunter's fist in her hand. She looked at him boredly before throwing him across the town.

Vivi spoke with her crew while Kiya barely listened and dozed against a barrel her captain was sitting on. One word she caught made her blood run cold. She jumped to her feet, causing everyone to stare at her.

The world dropped away from Kiya as the word echoed over and over in her mind. _Crocodile, Crocodile, Crocodile._ She jerked out of her trance as she saw Engram appear, wearing the princess's dress. Well, a larger version of it. _'Not bad' _She was distracted by the dress so much that she missed the whole beginning of his small speech.

"Crocodile is dangerous. He's one of the Shichibukai, his bounty used to be 81 million beri." Ingram was telling the crew. Kiya stared blankly at him for a moment before stopping the man.

"_Excuse_ me?" She couldn't believe the number Ingram had just told them. It was ridiculous.  
>"What?"<br>"You said his bounty was _81_ million?" Kiya ignored Nami as she screamed in fear and was yelling at Luffy about how much danger they were in now.

"Well, yes." Ingram looked confused at the girl's doubtful face. She choked and covered her mouth for a moment. Her eyes teared up and her crew looked at her.

"Scared Kiya?" Zoro taunted. Kiya choked again and doubled over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed in laughter. Everyone froze, staring at the black haired girl. "E-eighty one million? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. She fell backwards and clutched her sides. The Strawhats couldn't berieve their eyes, let alone their ears. Kiya had never laughed like this.

"What's so funny about that high a bounty?" Nami screeched at the other girl. Kiya managed to calm down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She snickered a couple more times before taking a deep breath.

"M-my bounty was higher than that w-when I was _16_!" Kiya collapsed in a fit of giggles. Everyone in the area face-vaulted, even Zoro's eyes bugged out.

"What do you mean when you were _16_?" Kiya coldn't answer, she was still giggling too hard. The next moments were a blur of activity as Engram set off and the Pirates turned away to take Vivi away.

**BOOM**

Kiya and her crewmates stopped in their tracks they turned quickly to see a giant blaze raging of the coast. Kiya ran next to Vivi, looking on in horror. She looked at the young princess's face and felt her heart twist. The girl's eyes were shining but from the set of her jaw Kiya could tell she wouldn't cry.

"Come on sweetheart." She put an arm around the bluenette and drew her away gently. They ran quickly to the ship Kiya jumped on deck. Vivi hung back looking for something. "Vivi! He's already here!" She jerked her thumb at the large duck who'd appeared, she'd recognized him as Vivi's pet.

Every one made it back to the ship and they set sail. She didn't notice the look Zoro aimed at her, she simply went to her room and pulled out some new pants. She tugged them on and pulled on a dark blue tank top. After she got dressed she went back on deck.

"Well! Who knew I'd find _you_ of all people here." Kiya froze and looked up over her shoulder. She recognized the black-haired woman instantly. The only difference was that she was wearing Luffy's customary straw hat.

"Nico Robin. Long time no see." She said casually drawing two knives. She took up a defensive stance in front of the small crew. Zoro stepped up beside her but she smashed him in the stomach with an elbow, sending him sprawling behind her.

Robin smiled threateningly "Kiya-chan. I hope you know that Crocodile's missed you quite a bit." That made Kiya snort humorlessly.

"Yeah right. He didn't miss at all."She snarled, blushing crimson. The crew looked genuinely confused between the woman and their namaka.

"Oh? That's interesting, but I am curious though, what's a notorious pirate with a bounty like yours doing watching a tiny pirate crew." Luffy bristled as Vivi stared at the woman in horror. Zoro staggered back to his feet glaring violently at his watcher.

"Well, Hawk-chan told me to keep an eye on one of them. So, here I am." Robin's eyebrows rose at the tone of Kiya's voice.

"Oh! Crocodile won't like how quickly you've _replaced_ him Kiya-chan." Kiya snarled and threw one of her knives violently at the cowboy-like woman. She caught it with a surprised look on her face. "Oh my! I hit a soft spot? Hmm I wonder which one it is…" Robin tapped her cheek lightly, looking over the small crew.

"What do you want Robin?" Kiya growled. Robin turned away from the enraged girl and threw something to the princess.

"Here's an eternal pose. Use it to get to Alabasta. I'll be much safer, even Kiya's Crocodile doesn't know the way."

"_My_ Crocodile? That bastard belongs to no one but himself!" Kiya screeched. She ignored the rest of the conversation to focus more on not hurling herself at the woman. She wanted to kill her for threatening her new crew, especially Zoro when she was supposed to be protecting him. Even when she finally left Kiya couldn't move her nails were digging into her palm so hard they were bleeding.

She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her bloodied hands. Her head spun wildly as she considered how she would protect this small crew and the princess. She didn't want them to know how deeply she'd been embedded in the government, let alone how close she'd been to Crocodile.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed and slammed her fists into the deck. The crew jumped back and stared at the small raven-haired girl. "That government funded _bastard_!" She leapt back to her feet and started pacing violently.

"Kiya?" She stopped and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She looked at her worried friends and her eyes filled up. She dragged an arm across her eyes before they could see, she hadn't seen worried looks like that since she'd last been home with all of her adopted brothers.

It had been Vivi who'd spoken. She stepped forward and brushed back Kiya's hair and looked closely at her face. Comprehension dawned on the girl and her expression turned to horror. Kiya winced and turned away.

"Why don't we discuss this below?" She didn't give them time to answer she just went below decks. She leaned against the wall, trying to clear her head. She turned away too soon as the other's aside from Luffy filed in.

"Kiya… When you said ex-lover…" Nami started. Kiya grimaced and shook her head.

"Yes, I was referring to Crocodile. If you would be kind enough to remember I mentioned he almost killed me several times." She looked anywhere but Zoro when she said all of this.

"What? You were _dating_ a Shichibukai?" Usopp yelled. "But you're a _pirate_!"

"Yes, and?" Kiya retorted. She had never felt embarrassed like this before. "I was bored and he was interesting." She glued her eyes to the floor. She couldn't find words to explain.

"Oh…" Nami frowned. Vivi still looked at her with mild fear. Sanji pondered for a moment while Usopp looked confused. Kiya couldn't tell what Zoro thought and that bothered her.

"You still don't think like that do you?" Usopp asked seriously. Kiya shook her head violently.

"No way! It ended with a hook in my belly and a nasty scar to always remind me never to get involved with power-crazy men." She hissed to herself. The others winced in sympathy.

"That counts you out Marimo!" Sanji crowed. Zoro twitched.  
>"What was that Ero-cook?"<br>"I _said_ that counts you out stupid swordsman! No power-crazy men for Kiya-chan!" He sing-songed.

"That's it for diving into Kiya's past! Get lost." She growled, interrupting the impending fight. The crew looked worried but left her. She dropped to the floor in the center of the room, slamming her fist to the floor repeatedly. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damn that man!"

Something grabbed her wrist as she went to hit the floor again. Her instincts took over and she spun, hurling a fist into what was holding her. Her fist connected solidly with hard muscle covered in a green haramaki. She heard a stifled groan and jerked her head up.

"That hurt." Zoro growled, he was standing over her with a dark look in his eye. Kiya snatched her arm back from him and gave him her best death glare. He tilted his head and to Kiya's irritation his expression was unreadable. He held out a hand but Kiya slapped it away.

"Don't…" She got up and dusted off her pants.  
>"Hmm?" Zoro locked eyes with her.<br>"I said don't." She hissed. "I'm your keeper, not your friend."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Why is that any concern of yours Swordsman?" She snarled. To Kiya's irritation Zoro smirked. He took a step forward and Kiya took a reactive step back. This continued until Kiya felt her back against the wall. He blocked her escape with both of his arms, his eyes were black and burning.

"You don't need to protect me." He said softly. It obviously didn't have the effect that Zoro wanted because Kiya lifted one of her legs and kicked him across the room. He hit the wall hard and sagged to the floor, panting.

"Oh you don't? Well, I beg to differ!" She snarled and crossed the room toward him. "The second you can beat me is when I'll stop protecting you!" She saw Zoro's vicious smirk too late. He snatched her ankle and dragged her to the ground. Kiya twisted, trying to escape him but it was useless. Once the man had a hold on her there was no way she could get him to let go.

"Kiya…" She froze as he dragged her closer and he wrapped his arms around her slim frame. She blinked in surprise as warmth radiated through her body. She sighed and melted into the embrace despite herself. "You can tell me anything."

"You don't need to know just how twisted my past is. It'll keep you and the crew safe not knowing." She sighed and detached herself from her charge. She kicked herself for being vulnerable; she was supposed to protect him, _not_ fall for him. Zoro watched her go with a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	7. Reader Warning

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm taking a pause from this to work on something new.  
><strong>**I'll be resuming pretty soon so don't worry. **

**On a side note: Please ignore the posts by Midnight's Star. She's a friend of mine and enjoys spamming me with stupid comments.  
>So just don't pay attention to the random reviews from her. <strong>

**Thank you! As always please review. I can't improve if you don't review. ;)**


	8. Twist in the Fates

**New chapter!**

**Spotlight time for LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm as usual. Thank you Loki, dear, for the inspiration.**

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed! I really appreciate it. **

**I feel like Sanji doesn't get enough love so enjoy the little twist. Muahahahaha!**

**I don't own One Piece or any of its Characters! However, Kiya is all mine.**

* * *

><p>Kiya got to the deck and headed straight to the railing. She rested her forearms against the top and dropped her head in her hands. She kicked herself again for letting her charge get that close. Feelings would only get in the way of her job. And there was nothing that mattered more than her job.<p>

"Kiya-chan?" She jerked around and drew a knife, ready to kill anything. She sagged against the railing as she saw it was only Sanji. She tucked the knife back into its hiding place in her lower back.

"Hey Sanji. What's up?" She gave him her best _'I didn't just pull a knife on you'_ smile. Sanji was uncharacteristically serious and as a surprising change he wasn't smoking. He walked over to her until he was an arm's length away.

"I was worried about you. Did that Marimo do something to you?" He bristled as Kiya winced at the mention of Zoro. He opened his mouth angrily but Kiya stepped forward and covered his mouth with her hand. She felt his hot breath against her palm.

"Don't Sanji. He didn't do anything." She sighed. Sanji froze up as she touched him and all his anger was forgotten instantly. He gripped her wrist gently and Kiya felt his lips press into the heel of her hand. He removed her hand from his mouth and smiled warmly at her. Kiya felt herself blush and she looked away.

"Kiya-chan. Look at me." Sanji moved closer and Kiya could feel the heat from the tall cook. She shook her head and she jumped as Sanji placed his hand on her cheek. She looked back at him without thinking. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently.

Kiya froze up as Sanji's grip on her wrist disappeared. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her body against his. Kiya's mind shut down and she tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sanji pulled back for a moment, letting Kiya breathe. "Sanji. What are you doing?" His other arm joined the first around her waist.

"I don't want such a beautiful girl to end up with a beast. You need someone cultured." Sanji smiled warmly at her. "I'm proving it to you." Kiya removed one of her arms from his neck to cover her mouth. She laughed lightly.

"We're pirates Sanji. Most men are some form of beast, Luffy included." She giggled. "Cultured is not an option." Sanji loved her laugh and he was thrilled that she didn't pull away when he'd held her. He could still taste her on his lips and he wanted more of her.

"My statement still stands. I'd be much better for you than that stupid swordsman." He growled. Kiya giggled at the fire in the cook's eyes. She laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him back down to her.

She looked over Sanji's shoulder as his lips drifted down to her neck. She saw something move by the galley door, but she got distracted by Sanji's stubble tickling her shoulder. She didn't see Zoro duck back into the ship and lean against the door, dropping his head in one of his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiya: OO**

**Zoro: O.O**

**Sanji: Finally!**

**Please review. I want feedback on my evilness!**


	9. Complications

**Another Chapter dearies!**

****Spotlight time for LokiRavenscraft and her story Galestorm as usual. Thank you Loki, dear, for the inspiration.****

**SaNTorYu-ZoRo; Thank you very much! I know. Buahahaha!**

**fearlessX1025; Thank you! I love when my deviousness is appreciated. **

**And to everyone else who's reviewed and read, Thank you!**

**Oh! Before I forget; I do not own One Piece or any of its Characters. **

* * *

><p>"Who wants to try my special drink?" Sanji floated out of the kitchen. Kiya was at the back of the ship, avoiding Zoro. It was several days later, but she couldn't shake her feelings of guilt. She couldn't face her charge after what she did with Sanji. It didn't go past kissing but she still felt bad and that irked her. She was supposed to be this powerful woman, protecting that boy, but here she was emotional and pathetic after a refresher on her past and a cook's warm lips.<p>

"I'm so stupid…" She growled and started twisting and bending in complex ways to keep her body limber and flexible. It came in handy when she needed to get out of a tight spot in a fight. She then went through her customary knife dances that incorporated a lot of her attacks to keep her honed. Her dance became quicker and more violent until she was brutally murdering thousands of imaginary opponents.

When she couldn't take anymore she dropped to her knees with a scream of rage. She dropped her hands and stayed on all fours panting wildly. She made several decisions at once. One: She would protect this small crew with her life, Two: She would save Alabasta to help Vivi, and Three: She was going to kill Crocodile if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

"Kiya-chan!" Sanji had heard her scream and ran to her side. She sat back with a wince and looked at him. He leaned down to kiss her but she placed a hand on his shoulder and hung her head.

"Sorry Sanji. It won't work; I can't get that stupid boy out of my head." Sanji's face fell then his eyes darkened. He placed a gentle hand on her face and kneeled in front of her.

"_I'll_ get him out then." He growled. He tugged her face closer to his and Kiya let him. Zoro disappeared to the back of her mind as Sanji's breath ghosted over her lips.

"Hmmm. You're good." She snickered just before Sanji silenced her. This kiss was worlds different from the one he'd given her almost a week ago. It was hot and brimming in passion she couldn't help melting into the talented cook. He pressed her against the railing, covering her body with his.

"I'm the best." He whispered in her ear. Kiya shivered and giggled lightly. Sanji lifted her lightly and set her on the railing so she was at a better height. Zoro glanced at them then quickly looked away with a dark scowl.

They heard Luffy yell in amazement and he pointed out a large animal flying up in the sky. Sanji and Kiya broke apart and looked at it curiously; it looked like a mix between a bird and a gecko. Kiya pushed the cook off of her as their captain started yelling for him.

"What?" Sanji snapped at the hyperactive boy. Kiya walked down and Luffy grabbed her hands and stared spinning around.

"Adventure! I need a lunchbox!" He yelled as he danced with the ship's dark watcher. "Kiya! You need to go with me!" Kiya giggled and called up to the cook to make her one as well.

"But I don't think I can keep pace with you Captain." She told him gently. He pouted for only a moment until Vivi told the playful teen that she'd go with him. Kiya watched the boy and princess set off. She heard Zoro get up and he said he'd go for a walk.

"Zoro! Go hunt something for me! We're low on food!" Sanji called after the swordsman. Zoro got a big smirk on his face and looked back over his shoulder. The grin faded though when he saw Sanji wrap one of his arms around Kiya's waist and lean his chin on her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll do it because you're incapable!" Zoro taunted. Sanji's arm dropped from Kiya and he stepped to the railing. Zoro cheered inwardly when he saw Kiya start to laugh.

"What was that Marimo?"  
>"Obviously you can't hunt as big animals as I can."<br>"Fine! It'll be a contest!"  
>"What do I get when you lose?"<p>

Both men turned to Kiya and she looked between them franticly. "Why're you looking at me?" Nami grinned widely at this turn of events and stepped up and slung an arm around Kiya's shoulders.

"Whoever wins gets a kiss from Kiya!" She called. Both men froze and Kiya screeched in protest.

"Alright!" The men howled and set off. Kiya was left with Nami and Usopp blushing crimson. She mumbled something about needing to watch Zoro and raced after him. She caught up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Kiya?" He eyed her as her blush faded. "Why're you here?" She caught the implication in his tone and smacked him.

"I'm not rigging the contest! I need to watch you so you don't get hurt!" She snarled. Zoro snorted disbelievingly and gave Kiya a loaded look. "Fine! If you're going to be that way, go and die!"

"You'd get in trouble with Hawk-eyes." He stated. Kiya barely noticed the wince when she told him to die, but she caught the deadness of his tone.

"Oh shut up! It's not like anything around here could kill you!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. She sighed and leaned up against a tree. "Shouldn't you get that?" She jerked her thumb at a giant animal looming behind her charge.

"Hmmm. Is it edible?"  
>"I think so. Kill it and we'll find out." She shrugged and turned away. "If you need me I'll be back at the ship." Zoro grunted in response and Kiya went deeper into the woods. She was wandering around and she ran into Sanji sitting on a tiger. She grinned wanly at the cook.<p>

"Hello beautiful Kiya-chan!" Sanji sang. "I'll be winning this contest!"  
>"If you say so." Kiya smiled at him distractedly. Sanji hopped off of his tiger and walked over to her.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>"That stupid boy! He's so frustrating!" Sanji's face darkened.<br>"What did he do this time?"  
>"Nothing really… I'm just sensitive…" She grumbled. "Sanji?"The cook didn't like her tone. He knew where this was going. "Do you remember what I said about it not working?"<p>

"Yes, I remember…"  
>"Well, I was right. I can't have distractions if I'm going to protect him."<br>"No, this goes beyond your orders to keep him safe." He turned away and Kiya froze. Her eyes narrowed and she yanked Sanji to face her.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean Sanji?" Her tone was deadly, but Sanji was unfazed.  
>"You have feelings for that Marimo." He stated matter-of-factly.<p>

"…" Kiya said nothing but the look on her face told him everything. Sanji shook his head in frustration and snarled in exasperation.

"He's so slow! What could you _possibly _see in him?" Sanji kicked himself as he saw Kiya's eyes flash. The look on her black-framed face was unreadable and bland. This only angered Sanji further.

"This isn't about that."  
>"The hell it's not!"<p>

"I'm supposed to keep that boy _alive_! _You're_ not helping!" Sanji was taken aback by the tightly controlled anger in her voice.

"That stupid swordsman's caused you nothing but trouble! I bet he doesn't even _care_ about you!" Sanji regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He was rewarded by Kiya's eyes misting over and flashing with rage.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Sanji winced as Kiya screamed. She never lost her cool, and she _never_ yelled at a crew member. Sanji had struck a nerve in the beautiful girl. Kiya let out a yell of rage and stormed off into the woods.

Sanji watched her go and turned to the strange wax building he'd found moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM! <strong>

**Could the SanjiXKiya saga be over so soon? ****I'll never tell! **

**Review and you will be forever loved!**


	10. Cheeky Bastard

**Chapter update!**

****fearlessX1025**; I love cookies! Yes poor Kiya!**

****SaNTorYu-ZoRo**; Haha! I'm sorry you're so distraught. But never fear! I shall update as often as I can. ;)**

**violentyetawesome; It's more than two. ;) Thank you for the review.**

***Hey everyone! I've got a new story up. It's a Eustass KiddxOC story. Check it out if you want.***

**I do not own One Piece or any of its Characters. **

* * *

><p>Kiya was now wonderingly aimlessly; fuming over the fight she'd just had with Sanji. She really liked the blond cook, but she needed to focus on keeping that stupid green-haired boy safe. Hawk-chan wouldn't be too happy if he was killed while Kiya was off with some guy.<p>

She heard a commotion nearby and she remembered that she hadn't seen the rest of the crew in a while. She neared where the noise was coming from and heard a distinct voice yell. It was Mr. 5, the man from that first island. She didn't remember the name, but it didn't matter now.

"I'll explode you along with me!" Kiya ran to the source of the yell and saw Mr. 5 grab Usopp. Kiya shot across the clearing and drew her two of her knives. She sliced across the man's back and spun, throwing her heel into his side. Mr. 5 flew across the clearing.

"…Fire swords!" Kiya almost didn't phase in time for Zoro's three swords to slice through her now insubstantial body. She re-solidified her body and felt warmth flow down her abdomen. She looked down and her shirt was stained red. He'd barely grazed her before she shifted. Now she had 3 very shallow fresh cuts on her torso, they didn't hurt but they sure bled a lot.

"What th-!" The crew stared open-mouthed at the annoyed look on Kiya's face. Zoro stood and turned around. He froze; his watcher's shirt was stained red and had three slices in it. He'd cut Kiya instead of Mr. 5, she must've taken out the agent when he'd been striking.

"Kiya-" he started. He ran to her side, franticly looking her over. She turned to him and slammed her fist into the side of his face. Zoro hit the ground with a resounding thud. "Wha-?"

"You _IDIOT_!" She snarled. "You could've been _killed_! And if I hadn't- _what did you do to your legs_?" Kiya had just noticed the blood gushing from her charge's legs. She dropped to her knees and yanked up the bottoms his pants. She examined the cuts clinically while the crew was still shocked that Zoro had attacked Kiya by mistake.

"I needed to get free." He said by way of an explanation. Kiya snorted and smacked him on the side of his head gently. She grumbled about him taking the worst measures for the simplest tasks. She hauled Zoro over her shoulder he sputtered half-formed protests and blushed violently. Kiya rolled her eyes followed the two giants and the rest of the crew.

"You shouldn't be walking on that. It's the easiest way to move you." She explained. Though his haze of embarrassment; Zoro was surprised how easily the small girl supported his weight. When they reached what Kiya assumed was the giants' home she dumped her charge unceremoniously on the ground. She dropped at his feet and payed half-attention to the conversation going on behind her while she looked over his other injuries.

"One year? That's a very long time to wait…" Zoro commented. He winced as Kiya bound his legs with her bloody shirt. He'd protested when Kiya started to pull off her shirt but she shut him up with a cold look. He couldn't help staring at her defined stomach and her lacy black bra, Kiya smacked him when she'd noticed.

"Watch your eyes swordsman." She sneered as Zoro blushed.

"Hey Kiya! How'd Zoro not kill you?" Luffy called to his friend. He didn't seem worried, but merely curious. She smiled and held out an arm. She phased it slightly so they could see straight through it.

"I'm made of water!" She grinned. "I ate this weird thing a while ago. It wasn't a devil fruit so seastone doesn't bother me, but I don't have the effect on Devil Fruit users as you would think. Apart from getting wet, they don't react at all." She shrugged and sat back against a stone. Luffy nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world while the others stared in shock.

"Kiya! Kiya?" Sanji burst out of the trees racing toward the small crew. Kiya ignored him and decided to try to examine the shallow cuts Zoro had given her. From what she could see, they would heal in a couple of days and they wouldn't leave any scars. Sanji looked at her, but felt that it was better to give her space. The other girls explained the situation to Sanji while Kiya tried to take a small nap.

"Why're we staying? I've got an eternal log pose." Sanji looked confused. Everyone's jaw dropped and stared at the blond man. Vivi threw her arms around Sanji's neck yelling happily. He detached her from him and walked straight to Kiya.

"Marimo! Why's Kiya-chan's shirt around your ankles! What did you do to her?" He yelled furiously. Kiya groaned and stood up wearily. She put a hand on Sanji's chest and kept him from attacking her charge.

"I'm fine Sanji. He hurt himself _again_ and I had to bind his injuries with something." She explained tiredly. Sanji looked at her worriedly and spotted the cuts on her torso. He opened his mouth in rage but Kiya covered his mouth with one of her hands and gave him a loaded look.

Sanji relaxed and hooked one of his arms under Kiya's knees and the other around her back, lifting her bridal-style. The crew and the giants were watching the exchange intently; it was almost like a mini soap-opera.

"I hope you didn't forget about our hunting contest." Sanji shot at the injured swordsman. Zoro sneered and stood up, ignoring Kiya's growls of protest. Sanji started to walk away with Kiya in his arms, much to Zoro's distaste.

"I definitely won! I got a huge rhinoceros." The pair followed Luffy and the others to the ship. Sanji set Kiya on the deck with a kiss to her cheek. She blushed and looked away from him as he jumped down onto a giant dinosaur. The cook and the swordsman each stood on their own kills and looked them over.

"I win!" Sanji crowed.

"Are you kidding? Mine's obviously bigger!" Zoro snarled. Kiya snickered at the double meaning of the swordsman's statement.

"You don't need to argue they both look good!" Kiya laughed harder as Luffy leaned over the railing with a hungry look on his face. "Sanji! Cook one of the dinosaurs already! I'm hungry!"

The men continued to fight until Nami yelled that it was a tie. They protested until she reminded them of the prize. "If you tie Kiya has to give _both_ of you a kiss!"

"EH?" Kiya stared at the navigator. "I never agreed to this!"

"Shut up Kiya. It got them to stop didn't it?" Kiya had to concede to the navigator's logic. Sanji was cutting up the animals and hauling the meat onto the ship. She groaned and dropped into her hammock until Nami called her to reward the men's stupidity.

"Kiya! Get over here you've got to fulfill you promise!" Nami roused her from her light nap. Kiya dropped out of her seat and went down to the deck where Nami was holding Zoro and Sanji apart from each other.

"I didn't promise anything Nami." She reminded the navigator, but sighed as the orange-haired girl gave her a pointed look. Kiya sighed and walked to Sanji. The rest of the crew was watching intently. Kiya stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Sanji's cheek gently. "I'll talk to you later." She told him. Sanji winced slightly, but nodded.

"Ok now Sanji can make me food!" Luffy called. Sanji growled at his captain but he went to the galley door anyway.

"Ok! Zoro's turn!" Nami sang. She shoved the swordsman forward. He sputtered and waved his hands. Kiya grabbed his ear, Zoro didn't feel the small twinge pain anymore, he was used to it by now. Kiya pulled his face down to hers and she grinned, trying to ignore the heat radiating from Zoro.

"It's just on the cheek so relax. Stubborn boy." Kiya snickered and Zoro bristled. He turned his head at last second and brushed his lips over Kiya's. She felt a shiver run down her spine but she covered it with smacking him lightly. "Cheeky bastard."

Zoro smirked and walked to the stern of the ship leaving Kiya blushing furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so horrible! <strong>

**Read and Review or else... *insert threatening gesture here***


	11. An End and Sickness

**Short chapter today~!**

**This marks the end of my SanjixKiya twist! **

****fearlessX1025**; Heehee! Thanks~ I'm glad you're happy.**

****SaNTorYu-ZoRo**; Thank you for respecting my decision. But i get what you're saying. **

**violentyetawesome; Sorry, but it gets worse~**

**I do not own One Piece or any of its Characters. **

* * *

><p>Kiya went to the galley, grumbling to herself. She walked into the kitchen and walked straight to Sanji's side. She wrapped her arms around the tall cook's waist and buried her face in his suit jacket. She grumbled something that Sanji strained to hear, but he understood enough to make his heart sink.<p>

"Kiya." Sanji set down the ladle that was in his hand and turned off the stove. He twisted in her grip and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She shook her head against his chest and pushed back slightly.

"I'm sorry Sanji." She grinned half-heartedly at him. The cook shook his head and held her tighter. He released her after a while and turned back to the stove without a word. Kiya winced and fled the kitchen and went straight to her room.

She grumbled and snatched her practice knives off her rack. She padded to the back of the ship and started her knife dances to take her mind off of what had just transpired.

Zoro couldn't help feeling a small thrill of victory, until he saw Kiya's face. He cheeks were shining and her face was contorted into a look of pained anger.

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE QUICK!" Vivi screamed. Nami and Kiya were lying next to each other on the deck. Both were breathing shallowly and were dark red. Kiya managed to lift herself slightly with shaking arms.<p>

"I'm…fine…" She managed to gasp. Vivi could tell how hard it was for Kiya to get even those two words out. Her eyes rolled up and she sagged limply back to the deck. The boys crowded around them, panicking. Zoro shoved by Sanji and lifted Kiya easily with one arm and cradled her against his chest. He picked up Nami with the other and put her over his shoulder. He followed Vivi to a room where he set the girls down gently on each a bed.

"Guh…" Kiya managed to sit up and laced her fingers through her bangs. Her head was pounding.  
>"We don't have time Vivi. Look at the newspaper." Nami told the bluenette as she stood up.<p>

Despite the princess's protests Kiya staggered to her feet to follow Nami out. "Don't worry guys we're fine. We just need to get to Alabasta." Her smile was strained and she could tell that the others didn't believe her.

"Sanji, go get them. If we don't get a doctor for them soon they'll die." Sanji nodded. They were distracted by Zoro yelling for the crew. They ran out to see a giant cyclone appear. Kiya staggered under the force of the wind and Zoro caught her before she could collapse on deck. Vivi likewise caught Nami.

"Stupid, if you die what'll I tell Hawk-eyes?" He grumbled to his watcher. Kiya glared as best she could at her charge.

Kiya drifted in and out of consciousness. She only caught snatches of what was going on. From what she understood, they'd run into enemy pirates and landed on an island. Now she and Nami were in a room while the boys tried to figure out how to cure them.

"How're we going to get both of them up the mountain?" Kiya tried to sit up when she heard Sanji yell at Luffy. Luffy went straight to her side and leaned down into her face.

"What do you think?" Kiya held her head and tried to come up with an idea. Her head was pounding and she could barely form coherent thoughts.

"I could shift completely to water and you could put me in a jar. That'd make things easier." She panted. She moments later she felt something cool press into her arm and she looked down to see a large jar. "Oh, like that." She gathered what was left of her strength and put her arm into the jar and slowly started to shift to water and flow into it. When she was done the men all stared at it in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiya: If you kill me I swear I will come back and haunt you...<strong>

**Don't worry Kiya-dear~ You won't die! **

**Read and Review or else... *insert threatening gesture here***

*****Hey everyone! I've got a new story up. It's a Eustass KiddxOC story. Check it out if you want.*****


	12. Father Knows Best

**Updates~! Yay!**

**To everyone who's reviewed: THANK YOU! I love reviews so keep it up.**

****fearlessX1025**; Thank you very much for my cookies! I will update as quickly as I can~**

**Kiya: I'm going to warn you now. Don't you dare kill me.**

**I would never dream of it Kiya-chan~!**

**Kiya: Sure you wouldn't. Author doesn't own One Piece or any of the Characters.**

* * *

><p>~*~<br>_"_Kiya. What do you think you're doing?"A voice echoed in Kiya's head. It was both comforting and familiar. She looked around her and she was in her living room at home. Mihawk was standing in the middle of the room with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Huh? Papa? Why am I here? I was sick-" She paused and stepped forward to Mihawk. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Of course, how would you be here otherwise?" Kiya sighed, even in her dreams Mihawk never changed. She tapped her head thoughtfully. "You're trying to figure things out…"

Kiya groaned and dropped into her favorite cushy chair. "Yes… It's so frustrating! I like Sanji, but that _swordsman!_" Kiya kicked up her feet and covered her eyes with a hand. Mihawk put a hand on the top of her head, his adopted daughter looked up at him with searching eyes.

"Perhaps you care about Zoro than you will acknowledge." Kiya scoffed.  
>"I <em>know<em> papa! I-" Kiya bit her tongue. She would never admit it. "I need to protect him and the crew."  
>"I know Kiya." Mihawk's eyes danced with mirth but his tone was somber. He knew what she wouldn't say, she was so stubborn. "It's time to wake up. Go protect your new family."<p>

"Ungh~" Kiya sat up and groaned, rubbing her head. She looked around and she was in a stone room. She, surprisingly, was feeling better and for once her mind was clear. She saw Nami stand and grab a coat and put a hand on the door. "Where're ya going?" She slurred sleepily.

"We've got to get out of here remember?" Nami tugged her friend out of bed and walked out of the room before Kiya could answer. Kiya stood up stretching. She worked the kinks out of her stiff body and shook out her arms with a satisfied grunt.

"Alright let's go." Kiya sighed to herself and dusted off her black pants, straightening the hem of her tee shirt. She opened the door and saw a strange looking skinny man slam Nami's head into the ground.

"Who said you could touch our Navigator?" Kiya howled and kicked the man across the castle. Luffy ran in just after Kiya had rocketed the man out of the room.

"Kiya! Nami! You're all better!" He yelled happily and pulled them into a hug. "I'll be right back. I've gotta go beat up that guy." He dropped his friends with a grin and raced away before Nami could yell at him about her jacket. Kiya linked arms with her and they made their way to the door.

They found Sanji hiding behind a wall and they spotted the doctor, who Nami said, had treated them. The girls dove into the snow next to Sanji. "We've got to get out of here. We need to get to Alabasta as soon as we can!" Kiya heard Zoro's voice and tried to stand up.

"No!" Nami hissed.

"But I bet he's injured! I need to go check!" Kiya retorted. "And if he did get hurt I need to hit him."

"Isn't that counter-productive?" Sanji asked. They screamed as a leg shot through the wall just above them before Kiya could come up with a clever retort. The old-lady doctor dragged them back in and Kiya was shoved back into a bed. She grumbled darkly and faced the wall while the others who'd appeared discussed what was going to happen the next few days.

"Ok we can leave." Nami shoved Kiya after everyone left. "We'll grab Sanji and get to the ship." Vivi went to Nami and they each grabbed one of his legs. Kiya led the way and they exited right as Luffy was yelling at the tiny reindeer that had helped treat them.

She went straight to Zoro and gripped his chin with one hand, turning it this way and that. She looked him over and stood back amazed. "You're not hurt?"

"Nope!" Zoro grinned widely. Kiya felt a small jolt and fought the urge to blush. Instead she crossed her arms and shook her head, smiling.

"Good. How're your legs?" Zoro held up a thumb and pulled himself to his feet. Kiya snickered and smacked his shoulder good-naturedly.

"Looks like you can learn." They jerked up as they saw the reindeer doctor burst from the castle and scream for them to _'get on! They're after me!' _The small crew laughed and jumped onto the small sleigh as they shot down from the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiya: Stupid Hawk-chan! Poking at my non-existent emotions.<strong>

**Zoro: If they're not there why're you getting mad?**

**Kiya: Shut up Moss-head!**

**Methinks Kiya doth protest too much~**

**Kiya: I'm going to kill both of you... **

*****I've got an Eustass KiddxOC story up. Check it out if you want.*****


	13. Drunkenness and Hangovers

**I have a longer chapter for you my lovlies~!**

**To everyone who's reviewed: THANK YOU! I love reviews so keep it up.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of the Characters! No matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>"Let's have a party!" Luffy yelled 3 days after they'd set out. Approval rang from all sides of the ship.<p>

"We need to get drunk!" Zoro cheered. Kiya smacked him over the head  
>"You can't <em>get <em>drunk, idiot! You with your bottomless tolerance for alcohol!"  
>"But <em>you<em> can!" Zoro handed her a bottle of sake with a wide grin. He poured Sanji a cup from his own. Kiya snickered and dropped next to her charge sipping from her bottle.

"Karoo said that he jumped in after Zoro because he thought he was in trouble." Kiya heard Chopper, the doctor, tell Nami. Kiya glared at Zoro as Sanji hit him. Kiya slung an arm around Zoro's shoulders and smiled hazily. She'd already gone through 4 bottles of strong sake and was feeling very tipsy.

"You need to be more careful Zoro-chan! Not everyone knows you like we do." Kiya giggled and poked the swordsman's cheek.

"Are you...drunk?" Zoro snickered. Kiya ignored him and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Usopp and they danced around happily. Zoro caught Sanji staring at her strangely and he didn't like it. Kiya payed them no mind and continued to dance with Luffy and Usopp.

"CHEERS TO CHOPPER! WELCOME TO THE CREW!" They all yelled happily. Kiya stumbled and fell onto something hard. She laughed and leaned back into one of the things preventing her from getting up easily. Zoro looked down at the dark blush spread over her cheeks and hazy smile on her face, with a knowing grin.

"You're definitely drunk." Kiya looked up, realizing that she'd fallen into Zoro's lap and laughed at him. She giggled while she held her thumb and index finger very close together.

"Only a little!" She stretched. "Hey!" She whined when Zoro took her bottle of sake from her. She twisted and tried to get it back from him. Zoro moved out to the side instead of straight up, when he did that Kiya's not so small chest didn't end up in his face.

"Stop, no more sake for you." Zoro scolded. Kiya huffed and paused her game of keep away.

"Since when are _you_ the boss? _I'm _the keeper ya'know Zoro-_chan_!" She poked Zoro's cheek and frowned cutely. He snickered while the crew looked to see what Kiya and Zoro were arguing about and their jaws dropped. Kiya was trying to get the second bottle of sake from Zoro's hand. They'd never seen the composed girl in such a state.

Zoro got a sudden idea and held off Kiya with one hand and downed the rest of the sake in two gulps. Kiya's outraged look was priceless. Zoro laughed uproariously. He was still snickering when he felt arms wind around his neck.

"I want my sake back." Kiya hissed  
>"Wha-?" Was all he got out before Kiya covered his mouth with hers.<p>

He froze up as Kiya's tongue brushed over his bottom lip and slipped into his mouth. By now the entire crew was shocked and staring at the pair. Kiya was sitting on her knees in Zoro's lap with her hands tangled in his green hair.

Zoro couldn't move thanks to the mental overload that Kiya was giving him. When she finally separated from him she had a wide smile on her face. "Mmm! I think it's yummier this way…" She licked her lips and Zoro was at a loss. He could barely fathom what Kiya had just done and said.

"Hmmm. I taste something besides sake… I can't quite place it." Kiya thought for a moment, running her fingers thought his hair. Zoro couldn't help leaning into it, it felt nice. She kissed him again. This time Zoro responded to her, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his tightly. "Oh, that's what it is! Steel and cinnamon!" She giggled when she pulled back. Kiya covered her mouth to yawn and got up suddenly.

"I'm sleepy. Anybody who bothers me gets one of my knives in their gut!" She called cheerily to everyone. They watched her in shock and Zoro fell back covering his eyes with an arm. Emotion's wracked his body and his head was spinning in every direction.

"Stupid babysitter…"

* * *

><p>"Nngh~! My head…" Kiya groaned and rolled out of bed. She stumbled through the hall. "Chopper! Chopper!" She called for the small furry medic. She found him on deck with the others.<p>

"Hmmm? What's this? Kiya out and about?" Zoro grinned widely. Kiya snarled blindly at the man. Her head was pounding and last night was a slight haze. Except for one specific incident…

"Shut up swordsman. Chopper-san do you have anything for massive hangovers?" She begged the small reindeer. He nodded and went to get his medical bag. He handed her a glass of water and two strange looking capsules. She took them with a gulp of water and her headache disappeared.

She threw herself at the medic's hooves and thanked god for him. Chopper started sputtering and looking very happy. She got up and grumbled to herself about needing a shower. She got halfway down the hall before she felt a presence behind her.

"Kiya." She looked over her shoulder in interest. Zoro was standing just behind her; he reached out in a flash. Kiya blocked him easily and slammed him into the wall as a first reaction. To her surprise Zoro grinned widely and twisted in her hold. Kiya bit back a yelp of shock when the tall swordsman turned the tables on her.

"Wha-? Where'd you learn that?" She asked. She'd never had anyone out maneuver her before. She really liked a challenge.

"Here and there." He answered vaguely. He'd learned the move from watching her, but he'd never admit that to her. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yes." Kiya blushed violently and shoved away from her charge. She shivered as she left him looking dazed as she went to her room to grab stuff for a shower.

She walked back on deck rubbing her hair with a towel. Her clothes consisted of black knee-length shorts and a red ribbed tank top. She was barefoot and had knives hidden throughout her clothes. "So I just need to kick Crocodile's butt right?" Luffy asked as Kiya walked to her charge. He was in a spread eagle in the middle of where the crew was having a discussion.

"Pretty much." Kiya told him with a shrug. She draped her towel over the back of her neck and stomped on Zoro's stomach to wake him up. He coughed and choked before sitting up with a jerk. His quick change in position knocked Kiya off balance and she stumbled. Zoro grabbed her leg so she wouldn't fall, but she ended up pitching forward and they ended up in a heap on the deck.

"Ow! That hurt clumsy babysitter." Zoro groaned. Kiya smacked his chest and scrambled off of him.

"Shuddap. If you hadn't grabbed my leg I wouldn't have fallen." She growled. She drew a knife and rolled it between her fingers. Zoro sat up and drew one of his swords. Kiya took one look at him and burst out laughing. "You want to fight me?"

"You started it." Zoro spat. Kiya snickered and walked closer to the swordsman. She grabbed the back of his neck and tilted her head.

"I will finish it. You have no hope of beating me. Now from the sound of it we have a guest." Kiya turned toward the ruckus that her Captain was causing. She was well used to this kind of uproar, her old crew wasn't much better.

"My life was saved by pirates I don't even know! How wonderful!" A very strange looking man was sitting on the deck in front of several of her crew. Kiya watched over them as the man spoke with Luffy. Suddenly the man slammed his palm into her Captain's face. Zoro was on his feet in an instant and drawing his swords. Kiya jumped over the railing and landed lightly in front of him, grabbing the swordsman's arms.

"Wait! Stop joking around!" Luffy yelled. Zoro and Kiya were now looking at an exact copy of their Captain.

"Wha-? They look exactly the same… Even his voice." Nami and Usopp were mumbling to themselves. The tall strange man walked down the deck and touched everyone's face lightly. He then changed into each of the crew.

He paused on Kiya's appearance and opened his jacket. "I can mimic your bodies too." Kiya screamed and bashed the man with her fist. Luckily Zoro had been facing away so he didn't see Kiya's duplicated body. She walked away from the loud boys in a huff. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy got along with this weird man perfectly.

"Embarrassed _'Dark Watcher'_?" Kiya paused and looked down at her charge.  
>"What'd you call me?" She asked him.<br>"What? Dark Watcher?" Zoro shrugged. "It was on your newest bounty poster."  
>"Huh, Kiya the 'Dark Watcher'. It's got a nice ring to it." She smiled in spite of herself. Zoro hadn't seen her smile like that before. She looked genuinely pleased, even excited. She looked back at him and instantly the look was gone replaced by her customary smirk. "What're you looking at, kiddo?"<p>

"Kiddo? We're the same age!" Zoro yelled. Kiya laughed and leaned down to ruffle his green hair.  
>"But I'm more mature than you!" She giggled. Zoro grabbed her hand and an evil smirk found its way to his lips.<p>

"Oh yeah? You weren't so mature when you were drunk." Kiya's eyes turned to saucers and she winced, pulling her arm away like she'd been burned. Her mind spun franticly looking for a clever retort but she came up blank. Instead she walked straight to Nami and glared at him from a distance. She hated that smug smirk on his face.

"We'll see you again!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp called after the man. He waved and told his crew to set off. The crew yelled a _'yes sir Mr. 2 Bon Clay!'. _The Straw Hats all yelled in shock.

"He was _Mr. 2_?" Luffy yelled at Vivi. The crew was all shocked that they'd just met an Officer agent. Kiya stood on the upper deck watching the excitable crew with a twinge of sadness. They reminded her so much of her own crew…

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro: What was that?<strong>

**Kiya: I got drunk!**

**Kiya and Zoro: AUTHOR! **

**The ZoroXKiya pairing is finally coming to light! Oh the drunken joy~!**

*****I've got an Eustass KiddxOC story up. Check it out if you want.*****


	14. Oh Brother

**I apologize to everyone for taking so long! I was in the process of posting a new chapter and my computer decided to die... It was horrible. **

**It's all good now~ My fantastic Uncle rebuilt my hard-drive and now it's running better than ever!**

**So here's the long awaited chapter of Dark Watcher~**

**Oh yeah~ I don't own One Piece, that's all Oda-sensei's**

* * *

><p>Kiya was napping below decks when she heard three familiar yells. She groaned and walked on deck to see Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro at the stern ready to attack a Sea Cat. She rolled her eyes and took the baton Vivi was brandishing.<p>

"Don't, allow me." Vivi looked doubtful but Kiya gave her an evil smirk. "Oi!" She yelled. The boys looked around and she hit them each across the face with one swing of the baton. They collapsed in pain. "You can't eat those!" She cut off their protests with another strike. "Shut up and listen! Sea Cats are sacred to Alabasta! Try it again and I'll kill the lot of you." She handed the baton back to Vivi and went to the bow of the ship with a satisfied smirk.

A little while later the crew was all tying their bandages on their left arm. Zoro had mentioned the idea, remembering Mr. 2s power. Kiya took one look at Zoro's and rolled her eyes. She walked to him and sat on his right leg, taking his arm from him. She tied the bandage nice and tight for him.

"Yours would have slipped off, it was too loose." She scolded with a wide grin.

"Whatever babysitter." He grumbled as Kiya tied her own, still sitting on his leg. He wrapped an arm around her waist and stood up. She yelped and hung in his grasp like a sack of flour.

"Put me down you jerk!" She yelped. Zoro laughed and set her back on her feet. She growled as a blush dusted her cheeks. She turned away and brushed her hair over a shoulder in irritation. The crew gathered around each other and thrust their left arms into a circle

"Our left arms are now proof of our friendship!" Luffy yelled happily. "Now let's get to dry land!" Everyone cheered. Kiya laughed at the boy's antics; he reminded her of someone but she just couldn't put her finger on who.

They pulled into a hidden alcove and Luffy shot off the ship in an instant. Kiya laughed to herself and hopped off the ship with the rest of the small crew. The group made their way to a marketplace and Sanji ran to a stand that had what looked like dancer's outfits. He bought three and gave them to the girls.

"This isn't practical! I can't hide as many knives in this!" Kiya whined she tugged at the folds of the long skirt and rubbed her bare toned stomach. Vivi and Nami laughed at their friend, she looked fantastic, and they didn't know if Sanji intended the dark green one for her but the color definitely suited her.

"Stop Kiya! You look great. Besides you can wear more leg sheaths this way." Vivi reasoned with the bodyguard. Kiya huffed and nodded. When Sanji saw them his eyes practically popped out and he swooned. Kiya screamed as Nami and Vivi grabbed her and dragged her to a stall. They dropped her in a seat and told the shopkeeper to style her hair.

"Don't fight Kiya! You'll thank us later." Nami smiled warmly.

"Yeah! I bet Mr. Bushido would like her hair up." Vivi tapped her lips thoughtfully. Kiya's eyes widened and she sputtered half-formed protests.

"Done!" The shopkeeper cheered. Kiya's bangs waved lightly around her face and still fell to her hips but the bulk of her black waves were in a loose bun. Shining strands were hanging out around her head. Nami and Vivi couldn't look away; the bangs framed her face so well that they knew that Zoro would fall head over heels.

Kiya tugged on her bangs all the way back to the group.

She was blushing embarrassedly. "I look like an idot…"

"No you don't!" Vivi and Nami chorused in outrage. Kiya's green eyes glittered dangerously and her head jerked to the side. She sensed something was wrong, but Vivi and Nami continued without her. They didn't have the nose for trouble like she did.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, but the girls had already gone ahead. Kiya walked to the source of the noise and saw Luffy running franticly. She ran to her Captain and stopped him. "Luffy? What's going on?" Before he could answer a yell sounded behind them.

"STAW HAT!" Kiya saw Smoker charging toward them. She screamed and grabbed Luffy, slinging him over her shoulder. "Civilian aiding his escape! Get her!" Kiya ran while Luffy laughed at her.

"You're strong." Luffy was astonished that a girl could run at this speed while carrying him. Kiya snarled at him and looked franticly for their crew. She spotted them after a moment.

"Zoro catch!" She screamed she threw Luffy at her charge and skidded to a stop. She whirled as Smoker shot his fist out at the girl. A flame wall burst up directly in front of her. She stumbled back, covering her face from the heat. A man materialized in front of her. He had a symbol on his back that Kiya hadn't seen in so long. Kiya recognized him instantly by the strange hat on his head.

"_ACE!_" She and Luffy howled in shock. Ace glanced over his wide shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw Kiya. He grinned at them.

"Get them out of here Co-Commander! I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Ace grinned at Kiya and turned back to Smoker. Kiya whirled and charged to the crew, grabbing Luffy and Zoro as she ran.

"Stop looking back idiots! We'll get caught!" She yelled at the others as she ran. She dragged her Captain and Zoro behind her. She didn't realize that none of the crew except Vivi, Luffy and Nami recognized her. She jumped on deck with Zoro and Luffy still in her grasp, she landed gracefully and let go of her burden.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" Usopp yelled at her. Kiya gave him her death glare.

"Stupid! I was saving your lives!" She paused as she felt a blade against the back of her neck. She didn't move. "Roronoa Zoro, you will get that sword away from my neck if you want full function of your arms in the future." Her voice was deadly quiet and she radiated killing intent.

"_K-kiya_?" Zoro removed his sword immediately and grabbed her shoulder. He turned her around and looked her up and down several times, not believing that this beautiful woman was his watcher.

"Brother?" Zoro was distracted by Usopp screaming at Luffy. "That guy was your brother?

Kiya whirled violently and strode to the Captain. "What? You're Ace's adopted brother?" Kiya was shocked, she'd been sailing with this boy and never even knew.

"Yeah! How do you know Ace? You looked just as excited to see him." Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Kiya raised one of her eyebrows and pulled her bangs off of her face and pointed to the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. Luffy watched her, still not understanding.

She sighed and opened her mouth to explain but someone flew up and knocked Luffy off of his perch.

"ACE!" Kiya and Luffy screamed for the second time that day. He was crouched, grinning on the railing. Kiya snatched his arm and dragged him onto the deck. She wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug and kissed his cheek.

"Kiya! Can't breathe!" Ace gasped. Kiya released only slightly, keeping her hold on him.

"Hey! Ace-Nii! How do you know Kiya?" Luffy asked his brother as Kiya let him go. They stood side by side and pointed at the other's face. The rest of the crew howled in understanding.

"They're twins!" Sanji yelled. Luffy screamed as he finally understood

"Now that's out of the way, thanks everyone for taking care of my little brother." He grinned widely. Kiya laughed and shook her head at her twin. The crew bowed back to him.

"Luffy I've got a question for you. Will you join Whitebeard's crew? Your friends can come as well." He grinned widely and slung an arm over Kiya's shoulders.

"No way!"

"Hahahaha! Just thought I'd ask."

"So that mark on your back is real?" Usopp looked terrified.

"Of course! It's my pride and joy. Kiya's got one just like it!" He laughed.

The crew froze and zeroed in on Kiya. She winced and elbowed Ace. "I haven't told them Ace."

"What? Why not?"

"All they know is that I was traveling with Hawk-chan…"

"That's IT?" The Straw Hat's watched the argument with interest.

"Wait" Kiya turned as Zoro spoke up. Ace looked at the swordsman with interest. "You have a tattoo like Ace's?"

"Well yeah. I'm Co-Commander of 2nd division of Whitebeard's pirates. Why wouldn't I?" The crew yelled in shock. Kiya tugged off her sleeveless jacket, "He's over playing it though. It's not just like his." They saw a symbol exactly like Ace's but smaller and over her left shoulder blade.

"So you're coming home to Pops right? Everyone misses you." Ace asked his twin as she pulled her jacket back on. She shook her head.

"Sorry, nope. I'm watching over this crew. Tell Pops I'm sorry and I'll come home when I can. Oh! And tell the guys I said hi." She grinned sadly at Ace and he nodded.

"Here Luffy." He tossed a small square of paper to his little brother. "I'll see you all later ok?"

"You're leaving already?" Luffy whined. Kiya nodded and waved to her twin with a wide smile.

"Take care of him will ya sis?" Ace yelled back to Kiya and waved.

"No problem! I've got it covered. Give everyone my love!" He gave them a thumbs-up and shot off.

Kiya sagged back with a sad look in her eye. It had been very difficult to turn Ace down. She hadn't seen her own flesh and blood in so long…

"Hey! Does this mean you're my sister Kiya?" Luffy asked excitedly. Kiya turned her eyes to the excitable boy. Now that she knew she recognized a lot of Ace's personality in him. Even if they weren't blood Luffy was a lot like her twin.

"I guess so." She grinned as he cheered and hugged her tightly. She giggled but the crew could see a touch of sadness in her laugh

"But if Ace is your twin why weren't you with us when we were growing up?" Kiya winced and shook her head.

"Sorry little brother. That's a story for another time…" She walked to the stern and sat up on the railing, looking out at the ocean.

She remembered finding Ace in Whitebeard's crew... It had been quite a crazy time, one she never wanted to forget...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tadaa~! Enjoy dearies. <strong>**

****As always Review or I'll come get you~****


	15. Finding Ace and Leaving

**Short chapter this time dearies~ I've been a bit of a writer's block. **

**That and all this FRIGGIN HOMEWORK!**

**Thanks to all my regulars for your reviews and Thanks to the newbies to this story~**

**I love you all!**

**Please remember I do not own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Sunshine and the spray of the sea, this is what Kiya lived for...<p>

"The new kid tried to kill pops again… I think it's 100 times already." Kiya looked up from the waves as Marco walked out of the galley holding a bowl of soup. Kiya looked over at the bloodied boy who'd been offered a place in the crew. She hadn't gone near him yet, she hadn't even seen his face.

"I'll take it to him Marco-Nii." She smiled warmly at the 1st Division commander. In her 3 years of serving Whitebeard she'd never seen a man try so hard to kill her Pops. He gave her the bowl with a shrug and walked off while Kiya approached the boy.

"Hey." He didn't look up as Kiya set the soup by him and crouched in front of him. "Hey, kid." He twitched.

"Why do you call Whitebeard your 'Old man'?" He mumbled without looking up. Kiya tilted her head and chuckled softly.

"He calls us his sons and daughters. When everyone else hates us, it makes us happy." She explained. She could see the boy shivering. "Hey, how long do you intend to keep this up?"

The boy finally looked up. Kiya sighed and took a cloth from her belt. His face was covered in blood; she brushed her cloth over his face cleaning off all the blood and dirt. When she was done she looked at his face again and screamed.

"Kiya?" The crew ran to her as she scrambled back from the boy. She was panting raggedly and staring at the boy with wide eyes. "What'd he do?" Marco raged. The boy looked just a shocked and Kiya shook her head.

"Look at his face." They looked at him then back at her. Marco froze and looked again. "He has my face…" She gasped. The boy looked closer at her. Kiya got up and poked his cheek and they looked each other over. Suddenly they both started laughing and collapsed all over each other.

* * *

><p>"You're joking..." Kiya frowned darkly at her new friend.<p>

"No, my Grandpa told me. Gol D. Rodger was my father." Ace winced as he watched the 2nd Devision commander's face. She winced as he spoke the name of the late pirate king.

"That can't be possible... Ray-san- he said I was Rodger's daughter. He never mentioned another child... Let alone a twin." She pondered and tapped her chin. He had to be her twin, they had the same birthday, and looked exactly the same. Like Rodger...

"I have to tell Pops..." He mumbled. Kiya laughed at his downcast expression and waved him off.

"Go ahead~! I'll see ya later Ace." She tossed a smile over her shoulder at the boy and sauntered off. "I'm going to go visit Hawk-chan. I'll be home soon!" The last thing she saw as she left was Marco, Thatch, Jozu, and Ace waving to her from the ship.

"Oi" Zoro was watching Kiya stare out at the ocean. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and that irked him. "Kiya?" She gave no indication that she heard him. He walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her hand shot out and grabbed the front of his new jacket.

"Zoro?" Her voice was dead and he couldn't get a good look at her face. "What do you want?"

"You ok?" Zoro was genuinely concerned now. He'd never seen Kiya act this way before. He swore he saw something shining on her cheek...

"No… I'm not" Her hand dropped from his coat and held her head. Her shoulders shook silently as her other hand joined the first. "I want to go home… I miss them so much." Kiya's voice broke a couple of times.

Zoro frowned and pulled her off the railing. He clasped her to his chest and let her cry. For once he felt like the protector instead of the other way around. Kiya clutched his shirt and just cried; she hadn't cried like this since she was separated from her first caretaker when she was only six years old. She calmed down as Zoro rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered comfortingly in her ear.

* * *

><p>You know the drill dearies~<p>

Read and Review


	16. HIYA EVERYBODY!

Hey everybody.

I'm really sorry for taking so long to do this update guys but it's been really crazy around here.

GOOD NEWS:  
>I am returning to FanFiction. As a result I will also be resuming the stories that haven't been updated in forever.<p>

Down side: It'll take me a while in between updates.


	17. Author Announcement

**UGH! Can't do it guys. I am scrambling and I need to re-write this entire story before I can move on. **

**Unfortunately I am putting this on Hiatus in order to get further on my Eustass Kidd story.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with it and supporting me. **

**I'll try to get this one back on its feet as soon as possible. **

**I love you all~!**


End file.
